


Шаг за шагом

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Гарри и Драко пришли с детьми на Диагон-аллею за покупками перед началом учебного года.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Шаг за шагом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Step at a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759846) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



Они заметили друг друга только после того, как мальчики сорвались с места. Альбус и Скорпиус чуть не столкнулись лбами, на мгновение замерли, а потом крепко обнялись, хохоча и пытаясь не потерять равновесие.

Драко посмотрел на Поттера — тот растерянно взъерошил волосы, — затем проводил взглядом мальчишек, которые, спотыкаясь на неровной брусчатке, уже понеслись в сторону «Флориша и Блоттса». Скорпиус был так взбудоражен, что аж подскакивал. Никаких попыток продемонстрировать внешние приличие, благопристойность, манеры – сплошной ничем не разбавленный энтузиазм. Люциус в голове Драко напомнил о том, что это еще одно его упущение как родителя, а Астория… Астория была здесь – светилась в искреннем и открытом восхищении Скорпиуса всем, что он любит. Если бы Драко пытался одернуть и приструнить сына, он стер бы ее из его движений, выражений лица, самой сути его личности.

Возможно, сын у Драко был и не утонченным, зато все более и более счастливым. Именно благодаря ему Астория продолжала присутствовать в их жизни.

Поттер-младший широко улыбнулся болтовне Скорпиуса, потом сам что-то сказал, и Скорпиус в ответ рассмеялся. Драко никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, какими они обменивались взглядами, как не могли наговориться, как их тянуло друг к другу, словно магнитом.

В пятнадцать лет оба перестали выглядеть маленькими копиями своих отцов, приобрели больше индивидуальных черт, и все равно сходство было поразительным. Малфой и Поттер, которые тайно о чем-то шепчутся, склонив друг к другу головы, с таким удовольствием проводят вместе время… Драко почувствовал внутри, между ребрами, знакомое тепло – древнее, ностальгическое чувство тоски и томления, но тут же подавил его. Спустя столько лет это чувство все еще вызывало у него стыд.  
Мальчики исчезли за дверьми книжного, и Драко остался один. Впрочем, не совсем.

– Поттер, – кивнул он и расправил складки на мантии.

– Драко, – откликнулся Поттер. Сунув руки в карманы, он слегка улыбнулся Драко, потом бросил взгляд в конец улицы. – Когда… когда ты начнешь называть меня по имени?

Так, значит, они двигаются в этом направлении. Драко сдавило горло. Он выпрямился и скрестил на груди руки.

– Ты этого хочешь?

– Просто… – Поттер вздохнул. – Это кажется правильным. После… – Он неопределенно махнул рукой, затем развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Драко. – Да. Называй меня Гарри.

– Хорошо, – сказал Драко. – Гарри.

Шею тут же обдало жаром. Это имя казалось табу. Чем-то, что ему было не позволено произносить.

– Гарри, – повторил он, чтобы унять дискомфорт.

После возвращения из Годриковой долины они по-настоящему разговаривали сейчас в первый раз. Конечно, были мимолетные пересечения, когда они то провожали друг к другу одного мальчика, то забирали другого, но наедине они ни разу не оставались и никакого общения между ними не было. Память Драко затопили крик Лили Поттер и вспышка зеленого света. Поттер… Поттер тогда выглядел сломленным. На глазах у Драко он упал на колени и зарыдал. Сам же Драко крепко прижимал к груди Скорпиуса и совершенно себя на контролировал, чувствуя, как его захлестывают эмоции.

Сейчас их взгляды встретились – и они молча обменялись воспоминанием о том, через что прошли, что увидели друг в друге, чему научились.

– Они надолго, – сказал Драко, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. – Стоит Скорпиусу переступить порог книжного – его оттуда уже не вытащишь.

Поттер кивнул.

Драко, чтобы чем-то занять себя, сверился со временем на карманных часах и попытался предположить, что случится дальше. Почему-то ему казалось, что что-то должно было случиться – какое-то взаимодействие, логическое следствие пережитого ими совместного опыта. Но они не общались друг с другом просто так. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой – эти имена рядом были символом напряжения и опасности. И Драко никогда не отличался талантами в светской болтовне.

Впрочем, они были двумя отцами, которые привели своих сыновей на Косой переулок сделать покупки к началу школьного года. Чем не начало?

– Странно это, – сказал Драко. – Наши мальчики. Их дружба. Согласен?

– Очень странно, – согласился Поттер. Гарри. Потребуется время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. Гарри.

– Никто бы не мог подумать, что это случится, – продолжил Драко. – Но они, кажется, и правда хорошие друзья.

– Знаю. – Гарри потер шею и слегка помрачнел. – Я наблюдал за ними летом. Когда они летали по саду. Разговаривали… – Поттер – Гарри – опустил взгляд на землю и снова сунул руки в карманы. – Он вроде бы отличный парень. Скорпиус. Он правда отличный парень.

Драко кивнул.

– Это мамино влияние. Все хорошее у него от нее.

Подавив улыбку, Драко наблюдал за тем, как Гарри пытается что-то придумать, чтобы ему возразить.

– Уверен, вы оба на него повлияли, – в конце концов выдал он.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Драко удивлялся тому, что Гарри никуда не уходил – не отправлялся на поиски Джинни или Грейнджер-Уизли. Они ведь наверняка где-то поблизости, как и всегда. Но Гарри оставался на месте – стоял на тротуаре в ярде от Драко. И Драко, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что рад этому.

Поттер вырвал его из размышлений, объявив:

– Знаешь, я был не прав и прощу прощения.

– За что?

– За то, что пытался их разлучить.

А, ну да. Что ж, совсем легко он это с рук Поттеру не спустит. Просит он прощения или нет, а Скорпиус был совершенно убит, весь в слезах.

– Это была чудовищная глупость, – сказал Драко, покачав головой.

– Знаю. – В голосе Гарри мелькнул намек на жесткость. – Поэтому и извиняюсь.

Не желая в этот раз задевать его еще больше, Драко примирительно сказал:

– Мы все делаем ошибки.

– Это правда. – Гарри со вздохом поднял на мгновение лицо к небу. – Можешь, посидим где-нибудь, Драко? Только не в «Котле», на меня там сразу все набросятся. Есть тут одно место, дальше по…

– «Белый олень».

– Точно! – Гарри расплылся в улыбке. – Тоже его знаешь?

– Не тебе одному хочется побыть незамеченным.

– Ну да, конечно.

Они молча отправились по улице, по дороге привлекая к себе немало любопытных взглядов. «Белый олень» прятался за углом от «Айлопса», в самом конце узкого и темного переулка, в котором воняло совиным пометом. Мало того что мимо него элементарно было пройти, не заметив, но еще и внутри находились столики со встроенными чарами приватности. Владелец не задавал вопросов, да и вообще не разговаривал. Драко считал это заведение идеальным местом, где можно выпить в тишине и покое, не рискуя нарваться на гневный взгляд людей, которые так и ждали, что он вскочит, сунет всем под нос Темную метку и начнет разбрасываться непростительными налево и направо. Он прекрасно понимал Гарри, который тоже любил этот паб, пусть и по совсем другим причинам.

Они нашли свободное место у стены, одновременно сели. Драко принялся барабанить пальцами по деревянной столешнице, потом с усилием остановился.

– Закажу выпить, – сказал Гарри. – Ты что будешь?

– Эль.

– Серьезно?

– Эль, Поттер. А ты думал, я что закажу? Лучшее гоблинское вино? Редкий сорт бренди?

– Ладно, эль так эль.

Драко воспользовался минутной отлучкой Гарри, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Ситуация ощущалась нереальной, немыслимой. Он пришел в паб, чтобы выпить с Гарри Поттером. По-дружески.

Они что, теперь друзья? После недавнего приключения? Драко сглотнул и потер виски.

Гарри всегда вызывал у Драко эмоции: унижение, ярость, раздражение, нетерпение и, если уж быть предельно честным с самим собой, зависть. И теперь, без этих эмоций, которые раньше туманили его сознание, без гнева и желания ударить Поттера побольнее, образовалось пустое пространство. Как они справятся с этой ситуацией? Смогут ли справиться с ней вообще?

Гарри вернулся с напитками и скользнул на свое место. Себе он тоже заказал эль. Они подняли бокалы, чокнулись, и Драко, сделав глоток, поставил свой эль обратно. Он собирался растянуть его надолго – еще только не хватало напиться. В пьяном виде Драко всегда становился сентиментальным.

Гарри внимательно его рассматривал, а Драко притворялся, что не замечает этого. Взгляд Гарри, его интерес до сих пор отзывались знакомыми ощущениями. Драко жил с этим шесть лет, пока они учились в Хогвартсе. Привлечь внимание Поттера было для него спортивным интересом. Нет, скорее, потребностью. Конечно, как только он действительно оказался в центре безраздельного внимания Гарри, оно превратилось в бремя и опасность, и у Драко не получалось от него отвязаться. В итоге он добился внимания Поттера именно тогда, когда оно меньше всего было ему нужно.

Мерлин. У них была длинная история. Драко вдруг понял, что бессознательно ведет пальцами по груди, и тут же сложил руки на столе. Если они действительно станут… друзьями… наверное, им придется все это когда-нибудь обсудить, хотя одна только мысль об этом бесконечно его утомляла.

– Итак, – сказал Гарри.

— Итак, – эхом откликнулся Драко, сделав еще один глоток эля. – Как дела с Альбусом, лучше?

Вопрос был рискованным – он отправлял их прямиком на вновь освоенную территорию, но надо же было с чего-то начинать. Драко внимательно посмотрел на Гарри – убедиться, что не пересек черту.

Гарри кивнул, ведя пальцем по собравшемуся на стенке бокала конденсату.

– Да, лучше. Думаю… Думаю, отношения у нас совсем наладятся. Если я буду стараться. А я стараюсь.

– Он тоже хороший парень, – сказал Драко.

Гарри, кивнув, передвинул палец на ободок и, глядя в бокал, мягко улыбнулся. Очень интимная улыбка – наверняка он думал при этом про Альбуса.

Драко был рад. Очень рад, что отношения у Гарри и Альбуса улучшились. Мерлин, когда это вообще случилось? Когда хоть что-то, связанное с Поттером, начало каким-то образом его касаться? Впрочем, возможно, это просто эгоизм: чем лучше обстоят дела у Гарри и его сына, тем меньше негативных последствий это будет иметь для Скорпиуса.

Конечно, здорово, что у них вроде как зародилась дружба, но если Поттер выкинет что-нибудь еще в том же духе, Драко его просто уничтожит. 

Драко покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от внезапного укола гнева.

– Сложно это, правда? – сказал он. – Поддерживать равновесие. Пытаться заботиться об их безопасности – и при этом предоставлять свободу, чтобы они самостоятельно повзрослели.

– И не говори, – согласился Гарри. – Они еще такие юные. – Он откинулся на спинку скамейки и поднял взгляд. – Постоянно напоминаю себе, что сам наделал ошибок… Столько ошибок. И все-таки выжил. Придется позволить Альбусу сделать то же самое. Ну, может, все-таки не такие ошибки совершать, которые приведут наш мир к ужасной кончине, но все-таки.

Драко кивнул, внимательно глядя на Гарри.

– Мы… Оба в свое время наделали ошибок.

Гарри кривовато улыбнулся.

– Мы сейчас будем с тобой это обсуждать?

– Возможно, не сейчас. Не сегодня. Давай… Двигаться шаг за шагом.

– Согласен, – сказал Гарри, снова подняв бокал. – За постепенность.

Драко чокнулся с Гарри и тут же с трудом сглотнул, потому что тот так широко, открыто и дружелюбно ему улыбнулся, что он даже не знал, как на это реагировать. В итоге он нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ – и, судя по всему, это сработало. Гарри сделал еще один глоток, побольше, и отставил бокал на стол.

Улыбка, осветившая его лицо, словно стерла прожитые годы. В расслабленном состоянии на лице Гарри можно было прочитать, через что ему довелось пройти. В нем жила усталость, не имеющая ничего общего с физической, а в морщинках, собравшихся вокруг глаз, можно было разглядеть печаль, которая никогда полностью не исчезала. Драко во время войны прошел через много чудовищных вещей, которые до сих пор будили его по ночам. Ему никогда не избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Но Поттер… Гарри… Драко мог только попытаться себе представить, как тяжел был груз чудовищной ответственности на его плечах. Раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался. Точнее – никогда не позволял себе, ведь думать о Поттере как о реальном человеке, а не о занозе в боку и постоянном проклятии семейства Малфоев… Это открывало двери, в которые Драко не хотел заглядывать.

Теперь слишком поздно. Двери открылись – и больше уже, судя по всему, не закроются.

Драко сделал еще один глоток. Хороший эль – насыщенный и богатый солодом.

Шаг за шагом.

Они поговорили о квиддиче. Драко рассказал Поттеру о том, как провалил отборочные на участие в составе «Хомутских соколов», – раньше он об этом никому не говорил. Потом они поговорили о министерстве. Поттер поделился отчаянием от того, что каждое продвижение по службе означало для него больше времени в кабинете и меньше – на улице, за работой, которую он по-настоящему любил. И от того, что непрошибаемая бюрократия не давала ему проводить достаточно времени с семьей.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я поймал снитч, но проиграл игру, – сказал Поттер, допивая остатки эля.

Драко подумал о Скорпиусе, об этом поблескивающем золотистом лучике, который развеивает мрак его горя и отчужденности. Он кивнул и с ироничной улыбкой заметил:

– Не так-то просто, получается, быть Гарри Поттером, как можно было себе вообразить.

Поттер тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Вот так думаешь, что станешь старше – и все как-то само собой встанет на положенные места. Ничего подобного. Удерживать все вместе, чтобы не развалилось, – это требует постоянных усилий.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд Гарри был внимательным, в нем читались любопытство и… тепло. В груди Драко словно бабочка крыльями взмахнула: яркими, но хрупкими.

Они провели вместе уже больше часа и умудрились не сказать ничего глупого и не разозлить друг друга. Пора заканчивать, пока все хорошо. Пусть эта встреча и их мягкое, приятное общение останется в памяти – и, возможно, в будущем вырастет в нечто большее. Драко допил эль, вспомнил себя одиннадцатилетнего и улыбнулся. Пусть это и заняло у него тридцать лет, но, похоже, он все-таки добился того, что тогда хотел.

– Ну что ж, – сказал он, – пора извлекать Скорпиуса из глубин «Флориша и Блоттса» и продолжать покупки.

Поттер кивнул, и они встали.

– Альбус хочет новую метлу. Я-то думал, Хогвартс навсегда убил в нем интерес к полетам, но, к счастью, ошибся. И это все благодаря Скорпиусу.

– Да? – приподнял Драко бровь.

– Они хорошо друг на друга влияют, – сказал Гарри.

– Это точно.

Они снова вышли на Косой переулок, и на Драко тут же уставилась маленькая седая ведьма. Он вздохнул и мысленно приготовился к неизбежному.

– Всегда считала, что твое место в Аз… – начала она.

– Где-где? – поинтересовался Гарри, придвинувшись ближе. Драко почувствовал, как рука Поттера легла на его плечо, и постарался не окаменеть. Судя по тому, что Гарри, бросив на него взгляд, чуть отодвинулся, получилось у него не очень.

Ведьма удивленно вскрикнула.

– Мистер Поттер! – Она перевела взгляд с Гарри на Драко, потом опять посмотрела на Гарри. – Ни… нигде. Извините.

И она поспешила прочь.

– Необязательно было это делать, – сказал Драко.

– Что делать?

– Защищать мою честь.

Поттер опустил голову и улыбнулся.

– Я и не знал, что у тебя есть честь, которую нужно защищать.

– Эй, осторожнее, – сказал Драко, но при этом тоже улыбнулся.

Мальчишки уже ждали их снаружи кафе младшего Фортескью. Должно быть, Альбус выманил Скорпиуса из книжного обещанием мороженого. Драко похлопал Гарри по плечу, поддерживая баланс отношений. Гарри дружелюбно на него посмотрел, потом махнул сыну. Альбус махнул в ответ.

Гарри и Драко вместе двинулись к сыновьям – впереди их ждало еще много дел.


End file.
